kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/First day - Samidare's side
Samidare was assigned to the admiral's friend or his Sensei, they were assigned to an island near the base of Sazanami's admiral. Samidare: Umm, Admiral. Where are we going right now. Sensei: To your new home, I guess. Afterall, what am I going to do with you. I just wanted to tease that young man but now he had given me this responsibility. Damn it, he just gotten the upperhand in our battle. Samidare: What battle? Why are you two fighting? Sensei: You see He and I had a deal, If one of us quitted being an admiral, the winner has to get the loser's starter. Well, I was planning on winning anyways. So Samidare-chan, are you good with Office duties? Samidare: Uuum, Actually no. I am clumsy and I tend to do more work than necessary. Sensei: Damn, It's a big problem indeed. I can't handle paper myself. I don't want to touch it myself. let alone read it's contents. Samidare: Do we need to install a PC? Sensei: Hmm, I needed more funds to this. Probably a telegram report would be fine. Samidare: Telegram? But isn't that too short? Sensei: Don't worry. When we got your friends... I'll let them handle the paperwork. I am planning on turning you into an elegant woman so that when he sees you, he would not hesitate on asking your hand... well, he has to go through me and that pink-haired maid of his. Samidare: Sazanami-chan? But why. Sensei: Well, I'll tell you a secret, though that young girl might get angry at me when she heard me say this, But you see asides from you, she has feelings for that prince charming of yours. Asides, she is almost willing to eliminate you if you do anything advantageous to your position... that's what I thought. Samidare: I don't think Sazanami-chan is something like that. She is smart beyond her years, Hardworking and a very energetic person. Sensei: Smart is indeed a trait of hers, but she is too cunning. Just like that guy. But she is way better than him anyways. Samidare: cunning... I wonder about that. Sensei: you see, this world we lived in is not some type of a fantasy world nor a world of rule-breaking magic. It's a world of kill or be killed. Your Prince Charming might had saved you once because he is obliged to save and fulfill whatver vows you two made back when you are kids. But this time it's different. He is obliged to observe the rules that I also imposed. When I said that he has to be really prepared to love you. He must do that. But then, I know I have to win... so I send that girl who luckily has a crush on him as an insurance so that He will have a hard time convincing himself to love you totally because someone like her exists and who knows he might love someone else... Asides from the Girl I duly assigned of him. Murakumo would do the trick too but I'm afraid that they can't communicate each other because she is a 'tsundere'... What a pain. So I deliberately choose you so that he have to work harder. Harder than he worked when he is saving all of you. Samidare: mad Please don't say things like that. Even though He might have been indebted to you in more ways than one. But do not insult someone else's feelings because you wanted to. Yes, we made a vow. even if he breaks it, I'll understand. Afterall, whether or not he fulfill his vow, I'll actually come running to him. I'll smother him with all the love I feel for him. Twelve years might have been too long. I could have found someone else. But, I knew the fact that He is the only one who actually knows me because we spend 3 years together laughing, crying and even the feeling of dying. We've been there. He protected me from the world that scorns and condemns me. While I protected him from the world itself. I didn't have any friends asides from him... i actually tried to shove him so that he would not get involved... hahahah, but he said that He didn't care. He only sees me as someone of his own age. Funny guy indeed, But I liked his attitude. He never left me when things go rough, He never used me to draw the pity from others. Even though I am so weak back then... He gave me a word of inspiration. He made me strong and my vow has even made me stronger. He even told me that He loves me. Ah, how young we are back then. But, when he saw me... I knew he was surprised. Surprised to see that the girl he wanted to see all of his life became a monster. But instead of giving me a scorn, he came to me once again... And offered his hand once again. He said that, He'll save me... He'll save me once again because He wants to make us people, human. And who the hell give you the right to make him suffer. I'll see to it that he wins this round. and Also, please be a ship-girl. Aoba. Sensei: Okay, you got me there. But How did you know I'm a ship girl? Samidare: all of us know who is who. Mine happens to be a soul of tragic ship... She saves lives and yet in the end the ones she saved died when she was capsized. Ah, but she still smiles... How Ironic, she could have cursed herself and despair the fact that she can save lives yet the ones she saved died in the end along with her. Her innocence is truly magnificent. I can't control her. And her kindness has no bounds. I don't know who is me and who is 'her'. And you, I know what kind of ship-girl you are. Sensei: ...Looks like i got the worse choice. But hey, why is that you're this crazy but bad at desk work? Samidare: Well, I guess you know that she is clumsy too... But I guess your assimilation is not yet as complete as mine. Don't worry, The soul assimilates faster when one is faced to that situation where danger is imminent. Sensei: Well noted. So Samidare, We're here. Are we read to start the day. Samidare: Yes! The two went in the naval base (cleaned by some reasons.), and immediately. They built a destroyer named Shigure. Shigure was taked to be the fleet's secretary and the one that every shipgirl reports to. They cleared maps 1-1 upto map 1-3 with ease. Then, there was a immediate banquet in the evening and they have a good party that night. They slept soundly and have a good night sleep. Samidare is the hasn't sleep and was looking on a window in the Corridor. Samidare: monologue I say that Aoba-san is truly a strange character. She did manipulate him afterall, but I had already put my chips in the right place before the transfer began. But, Sazanami-chan is willing to do her best to win his heart. Hmmm, I wonder how things would work out in the future. I can't really see that future. I wonder if it's a different soul, would I be in this situation? Well probably no. Because I might end up dead. So I have to wait for him to come and take me away from this woman... I don't like her but I am obliged to act professional. She likes to manipulate people, but I wonder if those people she maipulated are aware of that, (I know that he is manipulated by that witch.) She looked at the toy ring that she had recieved from Sazanami's Admiral twelve years ago. Samidare smiled and went to her room and slept the night away. all in all, there are at least 8 destroyer, 2 light cruiser, 1 light carrier and 1 heavy cruiser in the fleet. - Samidare's first day over - Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature Category:Blog Post